The present invention relates to equipment used in a device for preparing paper rolls for web pasting which is an additional device for a rotary press or the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a device for continuously rolling up unusable paper, which is cut from a paper roll and discharged from the above-mentioned device for preparing paper rolls for web pasting, compressing the rolled-up unusable paper and externally discharging it.
As illustrated in FIG. 9, a general rotary press is continuously fed with paper by adhesively attaching the trailing end of an exhausting paper roll 57a being fed at a fixed rate to the leading end of a new paper roll 57b rotating at a rate peripherally equal to the rate at which the exhausting paper is being fed, using a pusher 58. Numeral 59 denotes a Y-shaped device for supporting paper rolls, and numeral 60 denotes a rotary drive device for the paper roll 57b.
To carry out automatic web pasting for the above-mentioned paper roll 57b the leading end of the paper roll 57b shall be prepared beforehand. As indicated in FIG. 10, the preparation of a leading end of a paper roll 57 comprises the following steps: removing damaged peripheral surface layers of the paper roll 57 (an unusable strip of paper approximately 5 to 30 m), cutting the leading web end into a V-shape, fixing the tip of the leading web end to the peripheral surface of the paper roll 57 using a tab 61 (end fastening strip), and forming a plurality of adhesive layers 62 onto the surface of the leading web end of paper roll 57 by means of double-sided adhesive tape.
Recently, the above preparation of a paper roll 57 for web pasting has been made by an automatic device for preparing paper rolls for web pasting, which is disclosed in Japanese Provisional Publication No. 61-12561 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,685,302 and 4,683,022.
The above-mentioned automatic device for preparing paper rolls for web pasting is installed at a position adjacent to a passageway of paper conveyance and designed to successively and automatically perform various processing steps in the following manner: cutting off the peripheral surface layers of the paper roll; drawing the leading web end onto a table board; forming a V-shaped incision and adhesive layers on the leading web end; separating the paper roll surface (unusable paper) along the incision; collecting the cut-off, unusable paper into a truck; adhesively attaching the V-shaped web to a base of a tab; and adhesively attaching the peripheral surface of the paper roll to a tip of the tab.
Conventionally, an automatic device for preparing paper rolls for web pasting drops unusable paper, which is cut from a paper roll (generally, surface layer of paper roll with a length of approximately 5 to 30 m) from the end of the table board using gravitational force only. This unusable paper is collected into a truck for collecting unusable paper.
The unusable paper is not always accurately fed into the truck and is frequently jammed during collection, resulting in an insufficient discharge of unusable paper. In addition, since unusable paper collected in the truck is disorderly and bulky, the truck is capable of collecting only small amounts of it and that which is collected is extremely difficult to treat as well.
In summary, conventional automatic devices for preparing paper rolls for web pasting involve the problem that post-treatment of unusable paper is quite difficult.